Une semaine, jour après jour
by Capucine-Rosa
Summary: Une semaine, sept jours. Chaque jour, une évolution. Une relation ? Pas vraiment, rien de tout ça, et pourtant... Lundi, il s'agit de regards, Mardi de sourires, qui sait ce qui se passera Dimanche ? Tous les jours de cette semaine, venez découvrir une part de leur histoire.
1. Lundi, regards

**Coucou vous ! Oui, vous, petits lecteurs :) **

**Voici ma nouvelle fic, ce qui me permet de faire une pause dans la rédaction de ma fic actuelle. Elle aura exactement sept chapitres, que je posterai chaque jour à partir d'aujourd'hui. **

**Cette fic n'a pas pour but d'être vraisemblable. La relation entre Hermione et Rogue va très vite évoluée. Mais bon, tant pis ! J'ai envie de légèreté, de m'amuser. C'est un cadeau de moi à moi, mais pour vous aussi :)**

**Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit. Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a pas de triche. C'est à dire que je ne vais pas prendre de l'avance sur la rédaction des chapitres ! Je prends ça comme une expérience. Chaque jour, je devrai rédiger un chapitre, et j'avoue être curieuse de voir si on verra une différence entre les chapitres selon mes journées. Du coup, je peux poster aussi bien le matin que le soir ! Alors oui, les chapitres ne seront pas très long, après, on sait tous que c'est pas la taille qui compte, hein ? =p **

_Disclaimer : les personnages, l'histoire, l'univers, rien ne m'appartient ! Tout est à JK Rowling (pfff la chance). Bon l'idée est tout de même de moi :) _

* * *

Je le sens. Son regard. J'ai pour habitude de ne pas prêter attention aux regards des élèves. Mais là, je sens un malaise. Ce regard est différent des autres.

Je ne perçois pas de dégout, de haine, de colère, ni de peur. C'est le trouble qui m'habite. Plus encore que ce ne soit pas un de ses sentiments qui transpire de ce regard, c'est le fait de ne pas identifier ce sentiment qui me déstabilise.

Je lutte pour ne pas redresser la tête et croiser ses yeux qui me fixent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si elle détournerait la tête ou si elle soutiendrait mon regard. Mais pourquoi pose-t-elle ses yeux sur moi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Agacé, contre cet inexplicable regard, mon envie de lever la tête, je me dépêche de finir mon repas et me lève de la table des professeurs. Je ne veux pas flancher. Pas la regarder.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je sais que c'est moi qui ai commencé. Je ne pouvais plus détourner mon regard de sa personne. Mais maintenant, je comprends à quel point ce geste peut être déroutant.

Nous sommes en cours de potions. A mes côtés, Neville panique. Comme d'habitude en fait. Mais le problème n'est pas là. Le problème c'est que je suis quelqu'un généralement de calme, de concentrée et de consciencieuse. Or là, il me regarde.

Il est plus discret que moi, moins insistant. Mais je le sens. Ses yeux balayent la classe, se posent brièvement sur les élèves, mais son regard ne se pose réellement que sur moi. Oh, quelques secondes seulement de plus que la normale.

Mais je le sens. Etrange en soi. Que je le perçoive, que je l'attende même. Mais, à la réflexion, pas plus que le fait de l'avoir moi-même dévisagé pendant cinq bonnes minutes lors du déjeuner.

Je ne sais pas quelles raisons m'ont poussé à le faire. L'observer. L'admirer ? En fait, je refléchissait, certes comme souvent, mais la fin de notre septième année arrive. La nostalgie, la peur mais l'expectative aussi me possède. Ces derniers temps, il me plaît de poser un regard sur ce qui bientôt sortira de ma vie.

Poudlard est ma maison. Mais ce ne sera plus pour longtemps le cas. Alors j'imprime des détails dans ma mémoire. Je m'interrogeai ce midi même sur ce qui me manquera réellement.

Je l'ai alors vu. Severus Rogue. Maître des potions. Connu pour être le professeur le plus sévère, partial et injuste de Poudlard. Mais aussi l'un des plus brillant, sarcastique et compétent.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais avouée. Mais il lui manquerait. Il faisait partie intégrante de Poudlard, tout comme Hagrid ou les escaliers capricieux du sixième étage. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'appréciait, non. Mais elle le respectait.

Elle n'avait pas été très discrète, et il avait finir par sentir son regard posé sur lui. Pas vraiment étonnant en soi. Elle avait vu la tension s'installer dans ses épaules et ses sourcils se froncer.

Il n'avait pas donné d'autres indices à Hermione mais elle avait la profonde conviction qu'il savait que c'était elle qui le regardait. Elle lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas réagir, de ne pas lever les yeux vers elle.

Elle se demandait si c'était mal mais elle voulait continuer à le regarder. Il avait finalement finit son repas et s'était brusquement levé.

Elle aurait pu croire que c'était désormais sa vengeance que de l'observer comme elle l'avait fait. Mais quand par un discret coup d'œil à la dérobée elle le vit, elle sut qu'il était simplement songeur.

Certes, il en avait le droit. Mais, comme elle le disait, contrairement à ses habitudes, sous ce regard, à cause de lui, elle n'était ni calme, ni concentrée, ni consciencieuse. Son cœur battait moins régulièrement, elle oubliait les instructions qu'elle venait de lire dans son manuel et elle avait ajouté les feuilles de chèvrefeuille sans les compter au préalable.

' De Granger à Granger, rien ne va plus ma vieille. Concentre- toi !'

La potion que l'on doit réaliser est relativement simple, mais je l'ai ratée. Moi, Hermione Granger. Une potion que j'aurai pu faire sans problème depuis ma quatrième année, voir même la troisième ! Je claque ma langue de mécontentement.

C'est stupide. Après tout, elle n'est pas vraiment ratée, mais pas totalement réussie. Et ça ne lui convient pas. Elle sent les larmes venir, c'est stupide, elle le sait, mais elle est comme ça. Pourtant, elle a encore moins envie de flancher que d'habitude. Car elle sait qu'il la regarde, qu'il la voit. Oui, elle le sait.

Elle le sent depuis la deuxième minute du cours, et cela n'arrête pas depuis. Cela perturberait n'importe qui. Et elle la première apparemment. Sa langue claque de nouveau. La colère remplace les larmes dans ses yeux.

Contre lui. Contre ses regards certes rapides mais omniprésents dans sa conscience. Alors, elle décide de briser la règle, règle qu'elle ignorait jusqu'alors avoir fixée. Elle attend. Elle sait être patiente, mais elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de l'être.

Il pose une nouvelle fois son regard sur elle. Et elle relève la tête. Il est décontenancé. Elle est en colère. Il aimerait détourner le regard mais il ne le fait pas. Elle voudrait englober tout son visage mais elle ne regarde que ses yeux. Orbes noires, prunelles caramel. La colère fond, la surprise disparaît. Seul reste le regard de l'autre. Ce moment dure, s'éternise, et pourtant, il n' y a pas de malaises. Juste l'autre.

Jusqu'à ce bruit sourd qui les fait sursauter. Ils tournent tous les deux la tête. Évidemment. Le chaudron de Finnigan.

Ce moment est fini. Rogue se lève. Remplit son rôle de professeur. Hermione, elle, baisse la tête, et rougit. Comme une écolière. Une petite voix lui rappelle que c'est ce qu'elle est.

Pourtant, elle n'a plus envie d'être considérée comme telle, aussi stupide que cela soit. La même petite voix la rappelle à l'ordre et, sortant difficilement son professeur de ses pensées, elle se reconcentre sur sa potion et ses options pour réparer sa bêtise.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Merlin, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Etait-il devenu un de ses personnages de roman moldu dont Pomona raffolait tant ? C'était totalement inapproprié. Ce n'était certes qu'un regard. Mais très étrange et pas très académique. Et si un autre élève les avait vu ?

Il jeta un regard soupçonneux et féroce autour de lui. Tout en évitant une certaine zone de la classe. Un pur hasard que cela soit celui où Miss Granger était assisse.

L'air de rien, il se déplaça au fond de la classe et l'observa. Elle hachait des ronces. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était plutôt maligne. C'était la meilleure solution possible pour compenser la surcharge de chèvrefeuille.

La fin du cours passa rapidement. Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer que Granger avait demandé à Londubat de ramener la fiole de sa potion à son bureau. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas encore quitté le cachot, même si cela semblait lui déplaire

Elle se tenait face à Potter et Weasley. La danse de ses ongles qui frappaient la paillasse et sa jambe qui s'agitait nerveusement lui indiquait sa volonté de partir mais ces deux idiots d'amis ne semblaient pas aussi pressé que d'habitude, se chamaillant sur un sujet qu'il supposait complètement futile.

Il la regardait donc de dos. Il se demandait si cette fois encore elle avait conscience d'être le centre de son attention. Il la regarda réellement.

Ses cheveux, sauvages et châtains. Il en suivit la longueur ce qui l'amena au niveau de sa taille, qui était fine. Il avala sa salive, ignorant ce qu'il était en train de faire, et laissant son regard d'homme se poser sur elle.

Cette jupe d'uniforme était finalement un peu trop courte. Il observa les deux longues jambes galbées qui n'étaient que partiellement recouvertes. Il remonta et se demanda si finalement, il n'y avait pas trop de tissu. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la forme et la taille de ses fesses sans réel certitudes. Elle se pencha sur la table, exposant un peu plus son postérieur. Cette position réveilla en lui un instinct.

Celui d'un mâle, d'un homme. Pas celui d'un professeur. Enfin, elle quitta la salle, avec ses deux affreux. Rogue ne bougea pas. Ce jeu de regards devenaient un peu trop dangereux à son goût. Cela devait cesser.

Il se rassura en s'affirmant que rien n'avait vraiment commencé. Pourtant, il l'avait lui-même pensé : le jeu débutait.

* * *

**TADA ! Voici donc le premier jour, lundi, basé sur les regards. **

**Des choses à me raconter ? Si c'est le cas, c'est juste en bas :)**

**Tout plein de bisous, et puis, bah à demain =D **

**Capucine **


	2. Mardi, sourires

**Viiiite, il me reste deux minutes pour respecter le timing, alors je réponds demain matin aux reviews des guests promis ! Oui je posterai surement le matin ^^**

* * *

Elle est là. Parlant avec Dean Thomas. Il touche sa joue, écarte une mèche de cheveux. Il effleure son épaule, il flirt !

Et elle sourit. D'abord légèrement, elle relève simplement le coin de sa bouche, ses yeux, eux ne sourient pas. Pas encore du moins. Il continue de parler, il se tient très près d'elle.

Il est vrai qu'elle est jolie. Pas forcément belle, mais elle a ce petit quelque chose. Elle a des traits fins, un nez un peu trop relevé, des sourcils mal dessinés mais ses yeux et ses lèvres sont parfaits.

Elle ne le sait pas, ça se voit. Elle n'a pas conscience du charme qu'elle dégage, ce qui à mes yeux la rend un peu plus désirable. A-t-elle conscience de l'intérêt réel que lui porte Thomas ? Et d'autres garçons d'ailleurs.

Mais ce petit quelque chose qu'elle possède, ce truc qui a fait que je n'ai pas détourné mon regard hier pendant mon cours, je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer. L'harmonie de son visage parle pour elle. Il montre sa beauté intérieure.

Merlin, ça y est, j'ai respiré trop de vapeurs de chaudrons de cuivre. Je ne vais vraiment pas bien. Hermione Granger est une élève, une enfant et …

Et le fil de mes pensées se brise quand je la vois sourire. Réellement. Ses dents blanches apparaissent. Un son délicieux s'échappe de sa gorge. Elle rit doucement. Thomas rajoute quelque chose, et là, elle irradie. De légèreté. De beauté. Vraiment.

Son petit rire s'est transformé en éclat, illuminant ses traits. Elle pousse légèrement celui qu'elle appelle Dean, comme pour répondre à une taquinerie. Et la conversation se poursuit entre eux.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je la regarde. Mais même si je n'arrête pas de me répéter de partir, quitter ce coin de couloir, je la regarde sourire. C'est magnifique.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me voilà dans le bureau de Dumbledore. J'ai demandé à le voir pour mon projet. C'est certes ambitieux, mais je le suis. Et moi, Hermione Granger n'ait pas peur des défis. Je les relève et réussit, comme toujours. Prétentieuse ? Peut-être un peu, mais aussi réaliste et honnête.

Bref, me voilà à patienter dans cette pièce avec une ambiance si particulière. Le directeur m'a demandé de l'attendre. Je me répète une dernière fois le petit discours que j'ai prévue de servir à mon directeur. Pourvu que ça fonctionne !

Stressée d'attendre, je me lève et parcours la pièce des yeux. Je m'interdis de m'approcher de l'immense bibliothèque qui m'appelle, que dis-je, me supplie, d'aller la consulter. Mais je ne veux pas me déconcentrer.

Alors je m'approche plutôt d'une table dans un recoin où un grand nombre de cadres trônent.

Je retiens de rire quand je vois Flitwick, bien plus jeune, semblant se remettre, comme à son habitude, d'une chute. Il serre la main du professeur Dumbledore. Je me demande s'il était déjà directeur à l'époque. Sans moyen de connaitre la réponse, je continue de parcourir les photos, surprise et émue de découvrir une part d'histoire de Poudlard. Je reconnais certaines personnes. Elèves comme professeurs. Je hausse un sourcil en voyant mon cher professeur de Métamorphoses posait à côté de Dumbledore, un air enamourée peint sur le visage. J'ai un sentiment d'affection qui arrive quand j'aperçois Hagrid, très jeune, se tenir à côté de son héros, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Et il est là. Dans le cadre posé juste derrière. J'aurai pu ne pas le reconnaître. L'âge l'a un peu changé mais c'est bien lui. Et il sourit. C'est bien la première fois que le vois sourire ainsi. Ce n'est pas un sourire sarcastique, dédaigneux, doucereux ou vengeur.

Non. Il y a de la fierté dans ce sourire. Et je crois du bonheur. Je saisis le cadre et l'approche de la lumière. C'est bien Rogue. Il a l'air si détendu, si différent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui a pu lui arriver. Je ne l'imagine pas sourire ainsi. Et pourtant, il devrait.

Je n'irai pas dire qu'il est beau. Mais avec ce sourire sincère, d'homme heureux, je sens mon cœur accélérer ses battements. Je caresse du bout des doigts la silhouette photographiée et me surprend moi-même à sourire.

« Miss Granger ? »

Je sursaute, comme prise en faute, et je repose rapidement le cadre. Albus Dumbledore se tient derrière moi, la tête penchée, le regard scrutateur

Je commence à bégayer pour m'excuser. Je finis par m'installer sur un siège confortable face à lui. J'essaye de me remémorer ce que je voulais dire, mais l'air joyeux et le sourire de Rogue flotte dans mon esprit. Merlin, n'étais-je pas censée être concentrée ?

Je finis par me détendre et je commence ma plaidoirie. Les mots me reviennent et je sors mon discours préparé, et ce, à la perfection. Au fil de la conversation, je vois que j'ai gagnée. Il va accepter, il le faut.

Je le vois réfléchir, et il s'adosse à son siège directorial. Ces yeux bleus me scannent.

Il finit finalement par acquiescer et je sens l'excitation que sa décision procure en moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gigoter et mes lèvres former un magnifique sourire.

« J'approuve votre projet Miss Granger, vous en avez les capacités et vu que Poudlard peut vous offrir cette chance, il n'y a aucune raison de vous en priver. Je peux vous proposer de commencer avec les Métamorphoses ou les Potions, Severus et Minerva étant tous les deux libres le mercredi. Que choisissez-vous ? »

Son choix était évident. A vrai dire, elle l'avait déjà fait, connaissant l'emploi du temps de sa directrice de maison par cœur. Oui. Elle allait choisir de commencer avec Métamorphoses. C'est ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle avait prévu.

« J'apprécierai énormément de débuter cette aventure avec le professeur Rogue. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Que venait-elle de dire ? Qui avait pris le contrôle de son cerveau au juste ?! Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, ce serait bizarre, étrange comme réaction. Le regard perçant de Dumbledore lui fit repenser à son choix de mots.

« Enfin je veux dire, avec les potions, c'est de la matière qu'il s'agit. Je, je .. Hum. Je choisis les potions. » finit-elle enfin.

Le vieux directeur hocha la tête. Il lui souhaita finalement une bonne nuit lui indiquant que l'entretien était finit.

Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, la voix profonde du directeur l'interpella :

« Miss Granger, je vous laisse le soin d'annoncer la nouvelle au professeur Rogue ». Il lui fit un sourire bienveillant et légèrement malicieux avant d'ajouter « C'est une très belle photo n'est-ce pas ? »

Gênée, mais se sentant incapable de mentir à ce sujet, Hermione baissa la tête et chuchota un mot. Unique.

« Magnifique »

Elle ne savait pas l'ironie de la situation, elle ne savait pas que c'est ainsi que quelques heures plutôt le Maître des potions avait lui-même qualifié son sourire de magnifique.

* * *

**Et voilà un mardi, certes, peu palpitant, je vous l'accorde, mais pas de panique, dès demain, ah bah non, surprise ! Le suspense ne sera de toute façon pas très long XD**

**Saloute les loulous :) **


	3. Mercredi, allusions

**Coucou ! Bah,oui, j'ai pas** eu** le temps de poster ce matin, mais bon, on s'en fiche ^^**

**Ça commence à devenir un peu plus intéressant :p Mais moi, je vous le dis, vivement demain !**

* * *

**Réponses a mes revieuwers d'amour :**

**unepetitefolle : **alors, déjà, c'est trop cool que tu sois venue me lire sur cette fic aussi ! C'est adorable ! Et tu veux de la tension sexuelle ? Hahah tu vas en avoir ! (mais bon, surtout à partir de demain ^^) Plein de bisous !

**guest : **tes compliments me font plaisir, surtout que j'ai l'impression d'écrire comme une patate parfois ! Alors merci, et j'espère que 'mon' Rogue va continuer à te plaire ! XD

* * *

**bonne lecture (je vous retrouve en bas)**

Des œufs. Quelques toasts. Du jus de citrouille. Oui, c'est un bon petit-déjeuner. Je prends quasiment la même chose tous les matins. En même quantité. Mais là, depuis hier soir, je ne tiens plus en place. Un mélange d'excitation mais aussi, un peu d'angoisse.

L'excitation, c'est normale. Mon projet va se réaliser. L'angoisse, cela pourrait l'être aussi, la pression, la peur de ne pas y arriver, de me planter. Mais ce n'est pas ce type-là d'angoisse. C'est plus quelque chose qui provoque des crampes à l'estomac, des battements irréguliers, une légère transpiration, et surtout, je ne tiens pas en place. C'est ça, je suis fébrile.

Même si je fais semblant de l'ignorer et chasse cette pensée, je sais d'où vient ce sentiment. C'est depuis les regards que j'échange avec Rogue. Depuis la photo aussi. Peut-être aussi à cause du rêve particulièrement mièvre que j'ai fait cette nuit aussi.

Je suis parfois vraiment fascinée par ce que le cerveau peut produire pendant que l'on dort. Des choses complètement inexplicables, irraisonnables. Je suppose qu'être une jeune femme qui découvre sa sexualité et qui est sous le joug des hormones n'aide en rien. C'est pour ça que je me refuse de penser plus que nécessaire à ce rêve. J'ai dit plus que nécessaire. Donc j'ai le droit d'y penser un peu après tout. Le tout est d'étudier ça de manière scientifique. A la Freud. Bon, peut-être pas Freud, il voyait du sexe et des complexes partout.

Or, avoir rêvé que j'étais à la remise des diplômes et que Rogue s'approchait doucement de moi, me faisait le même magnifique sourire et m'embrassait profondément devant tout le monde, toute l'école, illustre simplement mon désir de réussite, et de reconnaissance de mes professeurs. Avec un petit bonus dirons-nous.

Et que le fait qu'il m'ait par la suite fait passionnément l'amour dans une quelconque salle de classe signifie que … Je ne sais pas vraiment, que quand je serai diplômée, je serai une véritable femme sans doute. Oui, ça doit être quelque chose comme ça. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre explication.

_Menteuse_

Bon, ça suffit. La limite du « pas plus que nécessaire » était désormais atteinte. Je me reconcentre donc sur le même toast que je mâchonne depuis le début du repas. Je finis par lâcher l'affaire, je n'ai décidemment pas faim ce matin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je regarde ses lèvres, encore. Il me semblait qu'elle mangeait plus le matin d'habitude. Elle est rêveuse, plongée dans ses pensées. Mais mon regard redescend automatiquement sur sa bouche. Je n'aurai jamais dû l'observer hier. Et l'avoir vu flirter avec Thomas m'a fait remarquer qu'elle était une jeune femme, désirable, et libre.

Il replonge enfin dans son café noire. Il n'a jamais pu se passer de cette boisson moldue. Il n'est pas du matin. Il relève encore une fois la tête et pose quelques secondes son regard sur la Gryffondor. Il se frapperait tellement ça l'énerve d'être incapable de regarder quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Soudain, la suspicion s'installe. Et si on lui avait jeté un sort ? Fait boire une potion comme un philtre d'Obsession ? Il réfléchit longuement, se remémorant les deux dernières journées. Non. Il appliquait le leitmotiv de Maugrey. Vigilance constante !

Donc il ne restait qu'une explication. Il n'était pas sûr de l'apprécier. Désirer une élève était au pire interdit et au mieux inapproprié. Il n'en savait rien, il n'avait jamais eu à se poser la question. Il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de réponse. Il ne restait que quelques semaines avant que Miss Granger quitte définitivement Poudlard, il devait simplement l'éviter, l'ignorer. Ah oui, et arrêter de la fixer et de l'espionner comme il l'avait fait la veille. Tout se passerait bien. Ça allait être simple.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione avait décidé de l'attendre devant la salle de potions. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher de la table des professeurs, et de le déranger alors qu'il était plongé dans son café. Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir et elle se surprit a inspirer profondément. Elle essuya ses mains légèrement moites sur sa robe.

Elle se dégagea du mur sur lequel elle était adossée. Il marchait vivement, s'approchant d'elle. Elle aurait presque juré l'avoir entendu soupirer en l'apercevant. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'avait certes jamais appréciée mais … Mais voilà, telle l'idiote qu'elle était, elle avait cru que leur relation. Non pas relation. Rapport. Oui, que leurs rapports s'étaient un peu améliorés. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant elle, en croisant les bras, elle comprit qu'elle avait complétement affabulée.

Elle aurait été une bouse de dragon qu'il aurait eu un air moins constipé. Elle se retint de claquer la langue, ce qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était agacée. Il allait devoir s'habituer à elle.

« Professeur Rogue, excusez-moi, j'ai à vous parler. »

Un silence lui répondit.

« Bien, je pensais que vous pourriez m'inviter dans vos appartements afin de vous en parler mais . Oh Merlin, non ! Je voulais dire dans votre salle de classe ! Je… excusez-moi, je ne voulais vraiment pas, surtout pas. Enfin non, ce que je veux dire c'est que …»

Elle continua à bafouiller, le rouge aux joues. Une main sur son épaule la fit finalement taire. Elle leva les yeux, qu'elle avait honteusement baissés.

« Miss Granger, détendez-vous, un simple lapsus. »

Elle scruta son visage, cherchant une trace de sarcasme ou d'impatience. Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais son expression semblait être… Oui, c'était ça. De l'amusement. Il n'avait pas tort après tout, sa langue avait fourché. Juste ça, un lapsus.

_Un lapsus révélateur. _

Mais non voyons. Hermione, concentre toi.

« Oui. Bien, alors, ce que je voulais vous dire. Professeur Rogue, après l'accord du directeur, afin de me décider pour un apprentissage définitif pour la suite de mes études, je suis autorisée à passer une semaine d'apprentissage dans chaque matière qui m'intéresse. Nous avons convenu que je commencerai dès aujourd'hui avec vous, pour les potions. »

« Oh. Bien. Néanmoins, vous auriez pu me prévenir à l'avance. »

« J'admets que les choses se sont précipitées. Cela pose un problème ? Je peux surement m'arranger avec McGonagall et… »

« Non ! Enfin, je veux dire… Il n'y a aucun problème. Donnons-nous rendez-vous à 21h ce soir ici. Oh, Miss Granger, félicitations. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Vas-tu finir par te taire ?_

Il avait trouvé drôle le lapsus de la jeune fille. Mais lui, il avait fait plus que mettre les pieds dans le plat. Un rendez-vous ? Pourquoi ce mot ? Et cette réaction brutale pour ne pas qu'elle aille voir McGonagall ?

Faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais Merlin, il l'avait félicité. Il sortait de son rôle de professeur sombre. Elle le fixait, les lèvres légèrement ouvertes.

Apparemment, elle ne comprenait pas plus que lui, et ne savait pas mieux comment réagir. Elle reprit finalement doucement la parole :

« Alors, à ce soir. 21h. »

Elle finit sa phrase avec un sourire. Et elle s'éloigna, comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'a aucune conscience de l'effet qu'elle peut produire. Elle m'a souri. Sincèrement, joliment. À moi. Et elle a parlé de mes appartements.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rendez-vous. Un peu étrange ce choix de mot. Mais bon, il ne faut pas se focaliser sur ça. Lui, il n'est pas un simple adolescent qui bégaye et rougit. C'est un homme

Je m'arrête à ce constat. Un homme. Et elle, est-elle une femme ?

Aucune importance. Concentration. Ce soir, début de l'apprentissage. Il ne faut pas se planter. Direction la Bibliothèque. Une ou deux lectures ne seront pas inutiles, et le calme qu'elles apporteraient n'était pas négligeable.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait une heure et demie qu'elle était dans la salle de classe. En silence. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux à la va vite. Et elle s'était concentrée sur la potion que je lui avais demandé de préparer. Une concentration que je pourrais presque lui envier. Elle exclut tout. Elle se dédie à une seule et unique tâche.

J'en viendrai presque à être vexé. Pas déçu, mais une petite atteinte à mon égo. C'était stupide. Mais je l'ai pensé. Oui, peut-être aurait-elle pu être intéressée par moi. Mais là, elle ne m'ignore même pas, elle ne prête simplement aucune attention à ma personne.

C'est mieux ainsi. Je ne voulais pas autrement. Mais un homme ne peut s'empêcher d'être flatté quand on lui porte de l'attention. Encore plus si c'est par une jeune femme comme Hermione Granger. Jolie, intelligente. Sensuelle.

Je ne l'ai pas souvent pensé d'une femme. Pour moi, la sensualité était un concept surfait. Un corps est un corps. Il nous excite plus ou moins. C'est tout. Mais elle, elle l'est. Sensuelle. Dans tous ses mouvements. Quand elle se mordille pensivement la lèvre. Quand elle tortille une mèche de cheveux. Quand elle prend à pleine main une fiole.

Stop. Mais c'est trop tard. Je me suis levé. Sauf que je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et elle m'a vu. Difficile de me rassoir naturellement, sans passer pour un parfait idiot. Je m'approche d'elle. Dans son dos. Je suis plutôt proche. Trop. C'est mal.

Sans bouger, elle prend la parole :

« Plus que trois tours et la potion sera prête. »

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne bouge pas. Ça n'a pas l'air de la gêner. Elle ne gigote pas comme elle le fait si souvent. Mais sa respiration s'est accéléré, j'en jurerai.

Je vois sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme quelque peu désordonné. Je ne la touche même pas. Mais on dirait que… je lui fais de l'effet ?

« J'ai terminé professeur. »

Elle se retourne, mets les mains sur la paillasse. Circé, ça entrouvre son chemisier. Ne pas regarder. Elle vient de le rappeler. Tu es son professeur Severus. D'ailleurs, elle ne devrait pas utiliser ce mot. Dans sa bouche, cela sonne comme une sucrerie.

Je m'intéresse finalement à sa potion. Elle m'impressionne vraiment.

« C'est très satisfaisant. Vous auriez pu utiliser de la Belladone plutôt que des algues vertes mélangées aux écailles de tortue, ce qui vous aurez fait gagner du temps mais sinon, c'est parfait. Vous pouvez partir, nous nous retrouverons demain. »

Elle se tenait là devant lui, troublée, et lui, il la congédiait. Mais c'était la chose à faire.

« Bien Monsieur. J'espère qu'au cours de cet apprentissage, vous allez pouvoir m'enseigner plein d'autres choses, de tous genres. Je suis une élève qui aime le travail, surtout dur. »

Bien. Prenons les choses simplement. Soit Miss Granger se mettait soudainement à faire des fautes de grammaire, soit elle faisait des allusions.

Non, elle était simplement fatiguée, et son air embarrassée ne signifiait rien. C'est toi qui n'es qu'un pervers Rogue. Elle veut juste tout apprendre sur les potions même si c'est compliqué.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Reste naturelle Hermione. Pas besoin de paniquer. Tu allumes un professeur. Bon même pas. Des allusions, du double-sens, c'est rien de vraiment méchant. Et il n'a pas trop l'air de mal le vivre. Au moins il ne s'est pas écrié quelque chose du genre : cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Il me regarde simplement. Et enfin, il se décide à me répondre :

« Je peux être dur quand il le faut Miss. Ma position fait de moi votre enseignant, et je vous ferai découvrir le maximum de mes capacités et de mes talents, de la manière la plus approfondie possible. »

Incroyable. Il joue mon jeu.

« Oh, hé bien, c'est parfait. J'aime aller au fond des choses.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle me surprend. Je la croyais naïve et innocente. Elle a caché son jeu. Elle ne gère pas encore les rougeurs sur son visage mais elle tient bon. Je me rends alors compte que je me suis approché d'elle. Je vois les différentes nuances de couleur dans ses prunelles. Je vois qu'elle a humidifié ses lèvres.

D'une voix plus rauque que je ne le voudrai, je continue notre jeu :

« J'irai. Comptez sur moi pour explorer des zones dont vous n'avez pas connaissance et vous apprendre énormément de choses. »

Elle inspira profondément, invitant mon regard sur sa poitrine.

« Parfait. J'attends cela avec plaisir. »

Demain, il faudra que je réfléchisse à comment je suis passé de l'ignorer et ne pas la voir à comment lui faire comprendre le mieux possible que je la désire.

Je crois qu'il ne faut pas refaire ça. Elle a de la répartie, et je n'aurai rien contre, normalement. Mais c'est mon élève. Heureusement, ce n'est pas allé plus loin que des allusions. Et ça n'ira d'ailleurs pas.

* * *

**Un chapitre un peu plus long aujourd'hui !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Moi je me suis un peu cassé la tête à trouver des "allusions" qui ne seraient pas trop vulgaires (oui je sui sperverse, et alors :p ) mais parlantes, alors en une journée, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! :)**

**et là, c'est l'heure où je vous dis un énorme MERCI ! parce que j'ai des reviews adorables qui me donnent un sourire d'enfer pendant cinq bonnes minutes. parce que je vous kiffe quoi :) **

**allez, bonne nuit, perso, demain j'ai une journée chargée et il faut que je trouve le temps pour écrire "jeudi..." Bisouuuuuuus**

**votre petite cap' !**


	4. Jeudi, baisers

**Oulala ! Je suis encore just on time ! Désolée vraiment ! Promis, du coup, je réponds encore aux RaR que demain ! En tout cas, je vous adore grave et je vous remercie, vous faites de cette fic un succès, en tout cas, moi je suis super heureuse grâce à vous !**

* * *

Elle soupire mon nom à mon oreille. Son corps se presse contre le mien. Elle bouge lascivement son bassin, réveillant mon sexe. Elle pose ses lèvres rouges et pleines sur ma jugulaire, me faisant expirer lentement. Je sens un bout de langue, et s'est presque timidement qu'elle remonte à ma joue, mélangeant doux baisers et légères caresses de sa langue.

Elle continue son parcours jusqu'à mes lèvres. Elle ne s'arrête pourtant pas , joueuse, et elle vient attraper le lobe de mon oreille. Mes mains parcourent lentement son corps, découvrant ses formes, les choyant. Sa respiration irrégulière et ses sursauts tombent directement dans mon oreille et se répercutent électriquement dans tout mon corps. En particulier dans une zone précise, qui se dresse. Je la désire. Je la veux. Mes mains se font pressantes, j'ai faim d'elle.

Elle m'attrape la nuque, puis ses mains descendent. Ecartent mes robes. Et elle caresse avec envie la bosse de mon pantalon. Je la regarde, émerveillé. Je touche sa peau, je remonte doucement jusqu'à ses seins, je sens ses tétons aussi tendus que mon sexe. Elle gémit. C'en est trop. Je la pousse contre le mur provoquant d'autres sons d'envie de sa part. Je fais rapidement tomber sa culotte, et comme dans les films moldus, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et serre ses jambes autour de ma taille plaquant son sexe contre le mien, rendant ma respiration encore plus chaotique. Fébrilement, je fais descendre mes dernières barrières de vêtements et ma verge dure frotte contre l'entrée des plaisirs. Je place mes mains sous ses fesses et je me réveille.

Merde. Putain de bordel de merde.

Je suis dans mon lit. Seul. Avec un problème de taille. Je ne peux pas me soulager. Parce que la seule chose à laquelle je penserai c'est à elle. Hermione Granger. Et ça irai à l'encontre du plan. S'arrêter aux allusions.

Putain de merde

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry et Ron parlent Quidditch. Encore. Comme beaucoup trop souvent à mon goût. Mais je ne leur dis rien. Ils vont jouer leur dernier match, leur dernière chance de faire gagner leurs maisons. Je les écoute d'une oreille distraite. On va en Sortilèges et je me remémore le programme du cours d'aujourd'hui.

J'étais distraite. Vraiment. Et pourtant, comme un sixième sens, j'ai senti qu'il n'était pas loin. Il avance vers moi dans le couloir. En fait, non. Il discute avec le professeur Chourave. Il ne m'a pas vu. Mais soudainement il relève la tête et me voit. Chacun de nous continue à avancer. Moi avec Ron et Harry, lui avec le professeur de Botanique.

On ne se quitte pas des yeux. Il ne regarde que moi. Je ne vois que lui. L'intensité est à son summum, j'ai l'impression qu'il me brûle de son regard. On est aimantés. Mon pas a ralenti et je jurerai que sa cadence aussi. Le temps semble s'arrêter et je n'entends plus rien d'autre que le bruit léger de mes pas. J'ai conscience de lui. De moi. De nous. Rien d'autre dans ma bulle. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à un ou deux mètres de l'autre.

Ça y est, on se croise, se frôle, l'air de rien. Mais cette tension. Cet air surchargé que nous partageons. J'en ai la chair de poule. Et je regrette ce moment qui se finit déjà. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, ce sentiment, cette sensation m'oppresse presque. Mais je me trouve devant la porte de la salle. Déjà. La respiration difficile, je me retourne. Lui non.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un plan. Il me faut un plan. Et surtout le suivre. Je suis un maître dans le sarcasme, je suis odieux quand je le veux. C'est cruel si je la rabaisse. Mais je saurai le faire. C'est mieux comme ça. Elle se fait des idées. Bon, peut-être pas tant que ça. Mais rien n'aboutira.

Je reste fixé sur cette idée. Je me prépare mentalement. La journée est passée vite. J'ai eu face à moi des nigauds et je ne suis pas particulièrement de bonne humeur. Le fait que dès que je ferme mes yeux les passages de mon rêve défilent n'aident pas. Elle va arriver.

Ça y est. Elle entre dans la salle. Elle me sourit. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.

« Professeur Rogue »

_Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle utilise ce mot, ce titre ? _

« Miss Granger. Bien, vous allez peut-être faire mieux cette fois et ne pas décevoir les maigres espoirs que j'ai osé placer en vous. Veuillez prendre un parchemin et écrire tous les ingrédients ayant une éventuelle vertu curative. »

Elle reste figée sur le seuil. Je l'aurai frappé, ça n'aurait pas été pire. Elle claque la langue. Elle fait souvent ça. Elle serre les dents. Elle lâche son sac d'un coup d'épaule.

Plan réussi, plan réalisé. Le bruit du parchemin qu'on maltraite parvient à mes oreilles. Je ne relève pas les yeux. Enfin, c'est le grattement de la plume. Je fais taire ma conscience. C'était ce qui était prévu. Une heure passe, et soudain elle se lève, faisant bruyamment racler le banc contre le sol en pierre. Je ne bouge toujours pas, finissant de corriger la copie sous mes yeux.

La même depuis une heure.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Salaud_

« Voilà, j'ai fini. »

_Pourquoi être aussi odieux et me regarder comme il l'a fait ce matin ? _

« J'ai organisé ma liste en parties et sous-parties. J'ai fait une catégorie des éléments naturels qui ont cette vertu, une sur les éléments avec transformation et …

_Oui pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

« Dans cette section, j'ai énuméré tous les … »

_Oh le saligaud ! Il a voulu se défiler_

« Bref, je vous laisse juger de mon travail par vous-même monsieur »

Je me penche sur le bureau, les bras contre les seins. Les grands moyens sont de rigueur après tout !

« Miss Granger, je.. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais. Mais je le fais. Sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir. Je me penche plus, vers lui. J'attends une toute petite seconde avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elles sont douces. Tendres. Je regrette d'être aussi loin de lui. Le baiser n'est pas long. Mais intense. Le sentiment d'oppression revient. Ma poitrine va exploser. Et cette chaleur dans mon ventre.

Je me recule brutalement. Et avant de croiser son regard ou qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, je ramasse mon sac et prends littéralement la fuite.

Putain de bordel de merde !

* * *

**ALOOOOOORS ? **

**Héhé ! J'ai grave hésité entre baisers et autre chose, mais je l'ai reservé pour demain finalement !**

**Encore un gros gros merci 3**


	5. Vendredi, caresses

**On est vendredi, c'est le jour du poisson ! (dsl j'ai revu Némo y a pas longtemps) ^^**

**Alors alors ? Vous êtes prêts ? Aujourd'hui, le thème c'est ... ROULEMENTS DE TAMBOUR... Caresses ! Hmmm ça vous inspire ? Pff, bah comme si je savais pas que oui, bande de pervers :p**

* * *

**Réponses aux guests :**

**Unepetitefolle : haha, mais c'est toi qui est TOP ! Je suis vraiment vernie d'avoir une lectrice et revieuweuse comme toi ! Eclate toi bien avec ce chapitre =D bisouuuuus**

**Cha : hey ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira :) **

* * *

Je la guette. Je ne l'ai vu ni au petit déjeuner, ni au repas du midi. Je crois l'avoir aperçu dans un couloir mais vu la vitesse à laquelle elle a disparue, je n'en suis pas certain. Pourtant il faut que je lui parle. Que je lui explique.

J'aurai juste aimé le faire avant le cours de Potions des Gryffondor, mais il semble que je ne vais pas pouvoir faire autrement. Je ne sais pas où elle se terre pendant ses heures libres. En tout cas, aujourd'hui, elle n'est ni dans la Bibliothèque, ni dans le Par cet même pas dans sa Salle Commune selon Colin Crivey.

Je ne sais vraiment pas où elle est, mais cette recherche m'agace. Je suis un professeur par Circé ! Je ne vais pas arpenter le château pour simplement parler à une élève. C'est un peu… indigne !

Alors il retourne dans son cachot et attends difficilement le début du cours des septièmes années.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas y aller. C'était une connerie immense. J'arrive pas à croire. Je l'ai embrassé. C'est pas ça que je regrette en soi.

Mais j'ai plein d'autres choses à regretter. Je suis son élève. Il n'est pas intéressé. Il n'a pas répondu. La situation de malaise que j'ai créé. Mon apprentissage. Je vais devoir le revoir pendant encore plusieurs soirs. Et j'hésitais sérieusement à me spécialiser en potions et choisir cette matière pour mon véritable Apprentissage. Et j'ai tout bousillé.

Oh, et aussi une autre chose. Quitte à faire cette connerie, j'aurai préféré un vrai baiser. Pas juste effleurer ses lèvres maladroitement. Pourtant, c'était déjà intense. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti. Alors je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'aurait donné un vrai baiser.

Troublée, elle touche ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Un vrai baiser. Donné par un homme.

Oh Merlin, elle ne veut pas aller en cours de potions.

Et pourtant, elle n'a pas le choix. Et là voilà debout. Avancer, un pas après l'autre. Du courage, Hermione. Tu dois l'affronter. Non, mieux. Tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne s'est rien passé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Miss Granger. Ne quittez pas la classe. J'ai à vous parler. »

Elle salue ses deux idiots et s'approche du bureau, tout en gardant une distance de sécurité. Elle a les yeux baissés et semble ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses mains. J'attends que la salle se vide avant de prendre la parole.

« Miss Granger… »

« Non, écoutez-moi. J'ai agi sous le joug des hormones. C'était stupide, et ça ne se reproduira pas. Je vous présente mes excuses. Je vous retrouve ce soir pour l'apprentissage.»

Et là voilà qui reprend la fuite.

« Miss Granger ! Veuillez revenir ici. »

Elle s'exécute à contrecœur. Je veux qu'elle me regarde, elle ne devrait pas fuir le regard des gens. Et surtout pas le mien. Le silence s'éternise. Enfin, elle relève les yeux et les plantent dans les miens. Elle ne parle pas. Ses yeux le font pour elle.

Regrets.

J'aimerai lui dire que je n'ai qu'une vraie envie, c'est de l'embrasser et de l'emmener dans mon lit. De lui faire des choses qui lui feront m'appeler monsieur pour une vraie raison. Mais ce serait stupide. Ça ne va mener nulle part, alors prendre du plaisir avec elle serait idiot.

Je continue de la dévisager. Je n'ai plus envie de briser le silence. Plus envie de suivre le plan. Elle finit finalement par intervenir :

« Monsieur ? »

Je me lève. Pourquoi ? Ça ne fait pas partie du plan ! Je contourne le bureau et m'approche d'elle. Elle ne m'a pas lâché, elle suit chacun de mes mouvements. Je la vois déglutir maintenant que je me tiens près d'elle.

« Miss Granger, Hermione. »

Elle trésaille à l'utilisation de son prénom. Je me frapperai presque.

« Je voulais vous dire qu'il ne fallait pas vous sentir gênée par ce qui s'est passé. Oublions-le simplement »

« Oh, oui, c'est parfait, ça me va. C'est la chose à faire »

« Bien. »

« Bien »

« Alors à ce soir Miss Granger »

Et elle quitte la pièce. Je me rassois, exténué. Bon, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le repas passe trop vite. Je le vois du coin de l'œil quitté la table des professeurs. Ginny n'arrête pas de me demander ce qui ne va pas. Et moi de lui rétorquer qu' il n'y a aucun problème.

C'est vrai. Tout va bien. Je me sens calme. Tout est pour le mieux. J'ai eu quelques jours d'égarements. Mais j'ai retrouvé ma lucidité. J'ai juste eu le classique béguin de l'élève pour mon professeur. Mais c'est fini.

Par contre, Dean devrait arrêter de me regarder comme ça. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut. Je parierai sur une aide en Astronomie. Il a vraiment du mal dans cette matière, c'est consternant.

Bien. Hermione, il est temps d'aller travailler, et seulement travailler !

Bon. Aujourd'hui, on concocte une potion de niveau 6, et ça ne me pose aucun problème de travailler avec lui. Je ne suis pas gênée. Bon, soyons honnêtes, je le suis un peu. Mais la préparation de la potion est fascinante, et l'écouter en parler fait oublier tout autre chose à mon esprit agité. Il est tout bonnement brillant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pourquoi j'ai choisi de lui montrer cette potion ? Travailler avec elle après ces derniers événements n'était pas digne de mon intelligence. Mais son attention se tourne vers la potion. Elle boit mes paroles et imprime tout ceci dans son esprit. Elle travaille correctement, avec soin, et passion.

C'est vraiment une sorcière très intelligente. Et belle. Mais c'est hors de propos.

On arrive bientôt à la fin de la préparation et je me surprends à faire durer les choses. On vient d'arranger les choses et voilà que je retombe dans les problèmes. Je retins au dernier moment le claquement de langue que j'allais produire. C'est son truc. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Étrange.

« Passez-moi la racine de … »

Ma voix se bloque. Elle avait déjà anticipé ce dont j'allais voir besoin. Un petit sourire fier apparaît sur son visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y répondre. Moi je souris. Je prends la racine et j'effleure ses doigts. Elle a un sursaut. Léger.

Et je ne m'explique pas ce que je fais par la suite. Toute occasion est bonne pour la frôler, la faire frémir, entendre sa respiration se couper. Et je suis satisfait de voir qu'elle ne cherche pas à éviter ces contacts.

L'atmosphère est lourde, chargée. Le silence semble me murmurer de caresser plus que sa main, de frôler plus que son bras, de sentir plus que ses cheveux, d'effleurer plus que son dos. Elle guette chacun de mes gestes, les attend.

Je crois que je ne suis plus le plan. Je crois que je m'en fous. Je le sais.

« C'est fini. Je vous félicite Miss Granger, vous avez su prendre les choses en main »

Et maintenant j'ai une image particulièrement excitante de la jeune femme prenant en main un tout autre type de racine. Je me tourne vers elle, je rentre en contact avec son épaule. Elle me regarde. Elle se mord la lèvre, les yeux brillants. Puis elle humidifie sa bouche. Je ne peux en détacher mon regard.

Je me penche très doucement vers elle, lui laissant le temps de se reculer si elle le souhaite. Mon visage est si proche du sien que je sens son souffle irrégulier s'écraser sur mes lèvres. La tension. L'air électrique. Le désir dans ses yeux.

Je franchis la distance et possède enfin ses lèvres. Doucement. Comme un trésor. Je l'embrasse avec délicatesse. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps. Elle pose ses mains sur ma nuque, comme dans mon rêve. Ça éveille violemment mon désir et je caresse ses lèvres rougies de ma langue vide. Elle laisse échapper un petit gémissement qui ne me calme pas le moins du monde. Je me décide à lâcher sa bouche et je la retourne contre moi.

Ses fesses se frottent contre moi. Elle laisse sa tête se laisser aller sur mon épaule, m'offrant une vue sur son décolleté. J'embrasse son cou, descendant lentement sur sa peau chaude. Un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre se pose sur sa hanche. Je commence à faire rouler mes doigts sur la peau que je dénude et exerce des petites pressions.

Les lèvres closes, les yeux fermés, elle gémit, produisant un son guttural qui ne dépasse pas sa bouche. Elle me rend fou

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cette chaleur. Ce feu qui brûle dans ma poitrine. Je sens une brûlure douce et interdite à chaque fois qu'il pose ses doigts sur moi. Il trouve un point particulièrement sensible dans mon cou, près de ma jugulaire. J'ai beau essayé de me contrôler, je laisse échapper un petit cri de plaisir qui me ferait rougir si je n'avais pas la raison complétement retournée.

Je me projette en avant, le plaisir m'incendie. Les mains contre la table, je l'ai entrainé avec moi, collant nos corps. Je tremble à chaque mouvement.

Toutes mes pensées se mélangent, et je crois délirer quand il commence à me caresser. Il a posé sa main chaude près de mon genoux. C'est un touché léger, je pourrai presque ne pas le sentir. Et pourtant, je le sens. Je suis plus à l'écoute de chacun de ses mouvements que je ne l'ai jamais été. Il continue sa caresse et ses doigts remontent le long de ma jambe tout en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Il passe sous la hauteur de ma jupe

Il décide de jouer avec moi. Il doit sans doute ignorer la douleur affamée qui habite mon entrejambe, et l'envie qui tord mon ventre. Il repasse sur le vêtement et en même temps qu'il remonte mon corps de ses main, il nous redresse. Il effleure mes côtes et finit par saisir mes bras qu'il lève et laisse retomber autour de son cou. Je joue avec ses cheveux et je sens son torse se soulever dans mon dos.

Avec une sensualité extrême, il place ses mains à la base de mon cou. Et il descend. Cette fois, il caresse mes seins, les éveillant, mais il ne s'attarde pas. Il les pose sur mon ventre. Je sens sa force, sa robustesse, son assurance. Son envie. Ses mains chaudes qui parcourent mon ventre, avivant encore plus le feu ardent de mon désir pour lui.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se recule brutalement de moi. Laissant une insatisfaction et une frustration éclore aussi rapidement que son éloignement. Je m'apprête à protester mais je me ravise en comprenant que l'on vient de toquer à la porte. Rogue bondit derrière son bureau et je rougis en comprenant la raison. Son pantalon déformé. Par son sexe. Sexe que j'aimerai

Oh Merlin, c'est McGonagall.

Elle me salue rapidement et commence à parler à voix basse avec Rogue. Je me dépêche de rassembler mes affaires et de quitter la classe.

Des regrets ? Celui d'avoir été interrompu.

Frustration. Putain, j'ai envie de lui. Je suis dans mon lit depuis une bonne heure et impossible de trouver le sommeil. J'ai presque une crise cardiaque quand un hiboux toque à la fenêtre du dortoir. Lavande grogne en ouvrant la fenêtre. Mécontente, elle me balance la lettre, grognant sur son quotas de sommeil indispensable.

Surprise, je l'ignore totalement et ouvre curieusement le mot. Une phrase, et aucun doute, ça vient de lui

_Que dirais-tu de continuer ton apprentissage demain soir dans mes appartements à la même heure ?_

* * *

**Et voilà ! Comme si elle allait dire non XD **

**Alors demain, c'est the Big Day ! Et évidemment, ma journée est overbooké, genre mes horaires c'est 9h-13h / 14h-19h ! Alors pour écrire le lemon, et oui, j'ai vendu la mèche. Tremblez mortels car je vais retenter un lemon ! En fait, c'est moi qui tremble, mais je vais me démerder, pas de panique :) **

**Sajonara (ça s'écrit comme ça ?) ! **

**Cap' cap'**


	6. Samedi, coucheries

**Bon les enfants, je suis bourrée. J'ai écris ce chapitre en vingt minutes et autant vous le dire, je suis déçue, c'est pas ce que je voulais faire et du coup, je trouve ça nul.**

**Mais le timing m'empêche de faire autrement et je m'excuse du coup. Comme d'hab, j'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais je le fais demain.**

**Même s'il est raté, ce chapitre est une casse-dédi a unepetitefolle qui attendait ce lemon depuis le début ( ce qui me fait sentir encore plus coupable de l'avoir foirré =/). allez profite bien grande cinglée, et ne m'en veux pas trop !**

**Ah et dsl pour les centaines de fautes !**

* * *

Je me lève relativement tôt ce qui ne m'arrange pas. Je n'ai pas assez dormi et je ne compte pas plus le faire ce soir. Un mélange d'excitation et d'angoisse, encore.

Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner seule et rapidement. Puis avant de me consacrer à mes devoirs, je me prends deux bonnes heures pour me pomponner dans la salle de bain. Je me rase, fais un masque pour le visage et les cheveux et me prélasse sous la douche. Je me sens beaucoup plus sereine et j'en viens presque à oublier mon rendez-vous de ce soir lorsque je me plonge dans un traité de Métamorphoses humaines. Presque.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je serre le bout de papier dans ma main. Je le pose sur mon bureau. Puis je le mets dans ma poche. Je finis par le reprendre, et relis les brefs mots inscrits rapidement sur le parchemin

_Je n'ai qu'une envie, reprendre là où on a du s'arrêter. _

Un énième sourire traverse mon visage, heureusement que personne ne se trouve avec moi ! Je suis complétement béat depuis ce matin et me comporte comme un idiot. Je m'occupe en faisant le ménage, puis je saisis un tas de copie et commence la correction fastidieuse. Merlin quela journée va être longue !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me trouve devant le cachot. Je suis nerveuse, je suis fébrile, je suis impatiente. Je sais que c'est mal mais justement, la goutte d'interdit rend cette situation encore plus excitante. Je me tiens devant la porte. Je sais que dès que je la passerai, il n'y aura pas de possibilité de retour. Si je rentre, je vais commencer une relation avec mon professeur. Mais c'est là que je réalise. J'envisage une relation.

C'est déjà énorme et déstabilisant. Mais surtout je suis présomptueuse. Je ne sais pas ce que lui attends. Il m'a envoyé des signaux plutôt divers et j'ai du mal à savoir ce que lui veux. Une simple histoire de fesses ou une aventure ? Ou plus ?

Et moi au juste, qu'est-ce que je veux ? Je ne sais pas pour plus tard mais ce que je veux dans l'immédiat c'est rentrer. C'est qu'il m'embrasse, c'est qu'il me touche, me caresse, me .. STOP. Assez rêvé, maintenant, il faut entrer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je tourne dans le cachot depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes. Enfin, elle entre. On se fige tous les deux. Elle porte sa jupe d'uniforme et un joli haut bleu décolletée. Elle est sexy. J'ai envie d'elle, rien ne sert de le nier.

J'avais prévu de lui parler. Vraiment. Mais j'ai la gorge sèche. Je la désire, plus que je n'ai jamais désirer une femme. C'est elle qui fait les premiers pas. Elle s'apprête à parler mais je m'approche à mon tour. Elle referme sa bouche si parfaite. On avance lentement l'un vers l'autre. A chaque pas, la tension se fait plus forte, plus intense.

Je la dévore des yeux. Elle me regarde avec envie. Son regard. Elle.

Je la domine, elle est plus petite que je ne le pensais. Elle a une telle présence qu'elle semble grande. Je voulais lui parler. Maintenant, seuls ses lèvres composent mon monde. C'est elle encore qui s'approche, effleurant mon torse. Elle relève doucement la tête, le souffle court. Je lis dans ses yeux la même envie que la mienne.

Je dois être doux, sensuel, faire grandi son envie et son désir. Je pose alors mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je joue doucement avec, la laissant répondre. Oh elle le fait. Bien plus sauvagement que je le pensais. C'est elle qui va chercher ma langue de la sienne. Elle se colle à moi, ondulant, dansant contre mon bassin.

Je grogne bruyamment alors qu'elle me mordille la lèvre. Une vraie lionne. Ses mains se posent sur moi et parcourent mon torse, ouvrant déjà des boutons. Elle est affamée. J'adore ça. Mais moi, je sus un serpent, et j'aime faire durer les choses. Elle, elle est sauvage, elle fonce, dévore tout sur son passage. Ses lèvres animent ma peua, réveille mon désir. Je pose mes mains sur sa taille et lui propose de descendre dans mes appartements, son baiser enfiévré me sert de réponse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il me prend par la main et commence à me guider. Ce contact, paume contre paume, je le trouve plus qu'intime. C'est peut-être ce qui m'émoustille le plus. J'ai chaud. Vraiment très chaud. J'aurai pu me contenter du cachot tellement j'ai envie de lui. Mais curieuse comme je suis, je veux voir ses appartements.

J'ai à peine passée la porte qu'il me plaque contre celle-ci et me murmure des choses indécentes mais tellement excitantes à mon oreille. Je suis perdue, je ne contrôle plus rien. On est sur son territoire et il prend le pouvoir. Ses mains chaudes parcourent mon corps, passent sous ma jupe. J'expire vivement. Il m'excite. Je sens que ma culotte s'humidifie. Personne ne m'a jamais fait autant d'effet.

Soudain, il me pousse et je butte contre le lit. Sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle, son corps recouvre le mien. Il prend mes poignets et les place au-dessus de ma tête. J'aime dominer. Mais là, il n'est pas question de pouvoir. Juste de sensations, ce que je ressens dépasse tout. Ça me dépasse.

Il embrasse chaque partie de mon corps qu'il peut. Je me contente de gémir, je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Il éveille mon corps de sa bouche chaude. Je sens plaqué contre ma jambe son désir ardent. Je plante mes dents dans ma lèvre inférieure, c'est déjà trop. Trop de sensations, trop de chaleur, trop de bien.

Alors doucement, je sens ses lèvres descendre, il passe sa langue entre mes seins. Plaisir. Il lâche mes poignets, plaçant ses mains sur mon ventre. Il relève mon haut, embrasse ma peau qu'il dénude. Sa langue joue sur ma peau, descend et rencontre ma jupe. Il pose son visage contre le tissu. Contre mon entrejambe. Je tressaute littéralement. Son souffle traverse le coton et tombe sur mon clitoris.

Il continue de descendre, mes doigts agrippent le tissu, la te sion est trop forte. Le sentir, le savoir à quelques centimètres de mon sexe affole mon cœur, ma respiration, mon souffle, mes gémissements. Une plainte gutturale m'échappe quand il place sa bouche contre le tissu de ma culotte.

Je balance ma tête de gauche à droite. Je perds tout point de repère. Ses doigts effleurent mon clitoris quand il écarte ma culotte. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. D'envie. Il me le faut. En moi. Il retire enfin mon sous-vêtement, frôlant l'intérieur de mes cuisses, point sensible. Trop sensible. Je frotte mes jambes l'une contre l'autre pour essayer d'étancher ma soif. J'ai soif de lui.

Il prend son temps alors que je vais exploser. Je me perds. C'est si bon. Je crois mourir et imploser de plaisir quand il caresse mon clitoris. Je crois qu'il parle mais je n'entends pas, ne comprends pas. Toute mon attention est posée sur ses doigts. Oh Merlin ça bouche. Il la pose sur mes lèvres intimes. Je sens son érection et je n'attends que ça. Son sexe dans le mien. Je le veux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je voulais la rendre folle, et ce n'est pas difficile. Elle est tout à moi. Mienne. Je veux la posséder. Je fais rouler ma langue sur son clitoris gonflé. Elle est humide. Elle est prête mais je veux plus. Je la veux à moi. J'écarte ses cuisses, ma langue s'insinue en elle quelques secondes à peine. Elle gémit plus fort. Ce son me rend fou. Elle propulse son bassin contre ma bouche. Je lèche, embrasse, titille, caresse.

Elle agrippe soudainement mes cheveux et ramène ma bouche contre la sienne. Elle se goûte, elle aime ça. C'est si érotique. Si sensuel. Comme si elle savait ce que je ressentais, elle arrive à retourner la situation. Littéralement. Elle est maintenant au-dessus de moi. Éveillant mes sens. Frottant son bassin contre le mien. Elle me regarde intensément. Je sens sa chaleur. Elle n'a plus de culotte et elle se frotte contre moi. Elle ondule, faisant des va et viens lascifs contre mon sexe déjà si dur. J'agrippe ses cuisses. Elle rigole. C'est magnifique.

Alors qu'elle continue ses mouvements contre moi, elle enlève son haut. Ma respiration se coupe. Je lève mes mains sur sa poitrine haletante. J'entoure ses seins. Elle est magnifique. Et si chaude. Elle lève un sourcil, suggestif, et se penche vers moi. Elle attrape mes lèvres quelques secondes. Bonheur. Puis elle finit de me débarrasser de ma chemise noire. Elle ne s'attarde pas sur mon torse. Moi, je ne vois que ses seins. Elle ne porte plus que sa jupe de petite écolière. Elle est à califourchon sur moi. Ma queue a-t-elle déjà été aussi dure ? La question est vite balayée par des mains pressantes qui déboutonnent mn pantalon. Sans savoir pourquoi, je panique. Elle est trop bien pour moi. Alors j'essaye de l'empêcher d'agir.

N'arrivant pas à ses fins, ma petite lionne se calme, me soumet avec son seul regard et plonge sa main dans mon pantalon, agrippant mon sexe. Un hoquet m'échappe. Une main chaude étire et caresse ma verge. Je comprends que je n'ai plus aucun contrôle quand elle glisse le majeur de son autre main dans ma bouche.

Merde. Elle est si parfaite. Trop excitante et dangereuse. Je la fais gémir quand ma langue caresse sans pudeur son doigt. Je sais à quoi elle pense. Les yeux clos, frottant sa chatte humide contre mon pantalon, elle a envie de moi. Je passe ma main sur ses fesses et elle tremble encore.

Je suis sur le point de rupture. Ça ne va pas durer mais je dois la posséder. Au moins une fois. Alrs je reprends le contrôle. Je place mes mains sur ses seins, je me redresse, embrassant son cou, sa peau, ses lèvres.

Je retire sa main de ma verge. Je ne veux pas finir maintenant. Je dois la posséder. L'imitant, je passe au-dessus d'elle. Je me lève, fait glisser lentement sa jupe, et je retire mes propres vêtements. Je place mon sexe tendu contre le sien, elle ne dit rien. Non, mais elle m'embrasse passionnément, rlle écarte les jambes, elle gémit mon nom.

J'aimerai être romantique, doux. Mais je ma pénètre. J'enfonce ma chair vibrante dans son sexe humide et chaud. C'est trop bon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il me pénètre, et c'est le plus doux des soulagements. C'était plus qu'une envie, un besoin. Il me prend, je gémis. Je jouis sous ses assauts. Mes tremblements le font venir. Chaleur. Humidité. Satisfaction. Orgasme intense.

* * *

**Voilà, je sais, c'est nul. je suis vraiment désolée. en tout cas; bonne saint valentin. Pour moi, c'est la fête de l'amour, pas des amoureux ! et vu que je vous kiffe ... oui, bon; j'ai trop bu mdr ^^**

**XOXO**

**Capucine bourrée**


	7. Dimanche, mots doux

**Je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire, à part si vous n'êtes pas happy end ou guimauve. Je me répète, la crédibilité n'était pas de mise, le mot d'ordre était légèreté ! **

**Je suis tout bonnement exténuée, et j'espère avoir fait du bon boulot. Il est temps de vous laisser en juger, pour ce tout dernier jour !**

* * *

**Réponses :**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Et voici la suite et fin, merci d'avoir reviewé :)**

**Unepetitefolle : je comprends mieux d'où te viens ton pseudo en fait =p J'espère que tu as une bonne connexion depuis l'asile de fous où tu es très certainement internée parce que je poste la suite ! ^^ Non blague à part, je te remercie mille fois et encore mille quatre centre huit fois (bah oui, pourquoi choisir un nombre simple ?) pour toutes tes reviews, ton soutien, ton enthousiasme et ta fidélité. Vraiment ça compte, et c'est absolument génial, alors merci ! Tout plein de bisous, XOXO **

* * *

Je me réveille dans le confort douillet d'un lit. Il me faut quelques instants pour réaliser que ce n'est pas le mien. Tout comme la main chaude posée sur mon ventre ne m'appartient pas. Je ferme un instant les yeux me remémorant la soirée d'hier.

Moi, Hermione Granger ait fait l'amour avec Severus Rogue, mon professeur de potions. Qui a maintenant le statut d'amant. Je m'attends à ressentir de la panique, de la culpabilité, des regrets. Pourtant, seul la plénitude, et certes quelques courbatures, m'habite. Je m'étire lentement, paresseusement. Je me sens bien, comblée, j'ai un peu faim mais rien de pressant.

Je me retourne lentement et observe l'homme à mes côtés, mon homme. J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Pourtant, ce qu'on a fait est bien réel. Les souvenirs reviennent sous formes de flashs. Lui m'allongeant sur le lit. M'embrassant. Ecartant mes cuisses, faisant y courir ses doigts, excitant mon intimité en frottant la sienne contre. Se positionnant à mon entrée, lui me pénétrant. M'administrant de profonds coups de reins, ses mains dans la cambrure de mon dos, me faisant jouir par ses va et viens parfois lascifs et parfois puissants. Lui me faisant l'amour.

Je rouvre les yeux, satisfaite. Mon cœur s'arrête quand je rencontre son regard. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il me regarde mais il a ce petit quelque chose au fond des yeux qui me chamboule complétement. En guise de bonjour, il passe un bras dans mon dos, éveillant ma peau nue et sensible, et me pousse vers lui, faisant rencontrer nos lèvres. C'est un baiser simple, sans prétention. Mais cela suffit pour me réveiller pleinement.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à me relâcher, j'approfondis le baiser. Nous finissons par nous séparer, et il rit doucement. Je l'interroge en relevant mon sourcil.

« Je vois que tu es en forme dès le matin »

Elle me sourit malicieusement :

« Ah ce que je sens, je ne suis pas la seule, à moins que tu ne dormes avec ta baguette tendue »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Si j'étais du genre à rougir, comme elle l'est, je serai rouge écarlate. Je me contente de fuir son regard et de hausser les épaules. Elle pose ses doigts sur ma bouche, caresse mes lèvres. Je lève les yeux, fasciné. Elle a maintenant descendue sa main à la base de mon cou. Elle trace une ligne imaginaire de son touché. Je déglutis lentement. Doigt par doigt, elle s'approche de mon bas-ventre. J'ai maintenant pleinement conscience de mon sexe dressé, car elle éveille en moi un désir ardent.

Elle effleure à peine la base de mon sexe et tout aussi légèrement, remonte le long de celui-ci. Ça me rend fou, littéralement. Je me retiens à grande peine de la supplier de me prendre véritablement en main, mon érection est douloureuse et ce jeu n'arrange en rien la situation. Alors qu'elle fait glisser son index sur mon gland, je trésaille et elle se redresse, négligeant mon anatomie dressé. Cette femme va me tuer. C'est une diablesse.

Elle quitte les draps et se tourne vers moi, offrant à mon regard appréciateur son corps nu. Elle se place sur mes jambes, mon pénis devant elle. Cette vision est magnifique. Je ne pourrais jamais en être rassasiée. Alors que je fais mine de me redresser à mon tour, elle pose sa main sur mon torse, me repoussant doucement mais fermement. Je m'enfonce dans le lit et la regarde, tout simplement.

Elle se penche et mon cœur s'accélère. Elle pose sa bouche sur la peau sensible de mes cuisses. Elle remonte, et s'approche enfin de mon sexe. Mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine, deux de mes organes sont sur le point d'exploser.

Une de ses mains se saisit sans hésitation de mes testicules et les masse, augmentant si possible la pression que je ressens. Elle place sa langue à la base de mon intimité dure et s'applique à remonter jusqu'à son point culminant, le plus sensible, mon gland. Elle pose sur moi un regard brûlant et chargé de désir. Me laissant sans vie après un tel regard, elle me ressuscite en enfournant mon sexe jusqu'à la garde. Ma respiration s'arrête

Ma tête est vide, tout mon être existe et se concentre en un seul point, un seul lieu, ma verge. Sa bouche est chaude, soyeuse, humide. Elle me prend en bouche comme si sa vie en dépendait, et pour moi, c'est un peu le cas. Elle est magnifique. Je n'ai aucun contrôle. Je la vois faire rentrer et sortir en rythme mon sexe de sa bouche, les yeux mi-clos, gémissant parfois comme si elle n'avait jamais rien gouté d'aussi bon. C'est trop. Beaucoup trop.

Les va et viens. Ses seins qui tressautent. Son visage rougie. Son air concentré alors qu'elle m'a en bouche. Son corps, son visage. J'halète. La pression dans mon sexe, je commence à sentir le pincement familier. Je lui dis d'arrêter, je vais exploser. Elle ouvre ses yeux brillants. Pose son regard sur moi, et provocante, elle accélère, joue de sa langue. De savoir qu'elle en a envie accrois le pincement, je me libère enfin, le plaisir fourmillant me parcourant.

Je n'ai jamais connu un réveil si doux ou agréable. Il m'en aura fallu du temps. Mais je l'ai trouvé. Elle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il me tient dans ses bras. Nous sommes toujours nus. A vrai dire, nous n'avons pas vraiment bougé hormis un rapide passage dans la salle de bain. Je suis contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Alors qu'il me tient la main, il caresse de la droite tout mon corps. Il fait ça sans y penser.

Il ignore véritablement ce qu'il me fit. Ce qu'il fait naître en moi. Je suis émerveillée par ses doigts fins qui parcourent sans but précis mon corps. Un soupir de contentement m'échappe. On est dimanche et je n'ai rien à faire. A vrai dire, je ne veux pas quitter cette bulle.

Notre bulle, nous deux dans ce lit. On est bien, tout simplement. J'aimerai lui dire, lui expliquer des choses. Mais nous sommes dans un silence si agréable que je n'ai aucune envie de gâcher ce doux et tendre moment.

« Hermione »

Mon cœur ratte un battement. Combien de fois dans notre vie entendons-nous notre prénom ? C'est évidement incalculable. Mais on en acquiert vite l'habitude. Pourtant, quand il prononce le mien, une sourde chaleur explose dans ma poitrine, parcoure mon corps. Toute mon attention se porte sur lui, avide de savoir ce qu'il veut dire, avide qu'il utilise encore mon prénom.

« Hermione, je … Et si c'était une erreur ? »

Il explose mon monde, ma bulle, mon bonheur. Je me fige, sur la défensive.

« Ne fais pas ça. Tu ne peux pas croire que c'est une erreur. Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui semble aussi juste dans ma vie. Tu n'as pas le droit de le détruire ou de le nier »

Il reste silencieux. Brise mon cœur.

« Alors c'est aussi ce que tu ressens ? Tu es si magnifique, si attirante, tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux, tu mérites tellement mieux »

Il le répare. Mon cœur rafistolé bat fort dans ma poitrine.

« C'est toi que je veux. En fait, je t'ai déjà. Comme je t'appartiens aussi. »

Il reste silencieux, appréciant et savourant mes mots. Je le vois. Il saisit mon visage avec délicatesse et me regarde intensément. Son visage s'éclaire alors. Et il me fait le plus parfait des cadeaux. Si parfait que je ne l'attendais même pas jusqu'à ce que je le reçoive. Il me sourit. Du même sourire que j'ai vu sur la photo.

Mon cœur fait un bond et je me dis que je pourrais passer ma vie à chercher à produire ce sourire. Il pourrait constituer mon existence sans problème. Il est magnifique. Il est mien. Il me fixe toujours et j'ai presque envie de pleurer quand il arrête de sourire pour me parler.

« Hermione, mon Hermione. Je veux tout tes regards, tout tes sourires, toutes tes allusions, tout tes baisers et toutes tes caresses. Tous les jours, toutes les semaines, toutes les années »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une semaine, sept jours. On s'est trouvés et le temps nous appartient désormais. Et je compte bien le passer avec elle.

* * *

**Oui, je sais, c'est fleur bleu, et alors ?! :D **

**Et voilà, on y est, sept chapitres pour sept jours. Ça pas été simple, mais dans l'ensemble j'ai respecté les délais. Je ferais pas ça tout le temps, moi je vous le dis, mais c'était cool comme expérience, intense mais intéressante, et puis marrante ! **

**J'ai aimé ce pairing alors je réécrirai surement encore dessus ! D'ailleurs, petit instant pub même si ça se fait pas mais bon.. Voilà, je fais une mini fic avec un Charlie/ Hermione, et je vous invite à y faire un tour, parce que j'adoooooore ce pairing, voilà c'est dit, c'est fait.**

**Je vous dois à tous, oui vous, là derrière vos écrans, un trèèès grand merci ! Pour de vrai, cette fic a rencontré un grand succès et c'est grâce à vous. Alors je vous remercie, encore plus tout ceux qui ont reviewés et enfin, the big merci va à Nekozuni, qui a sans aucun doute grandement contribuer à ce succès.**

**Il est temps que je pose la conclusion à cette fic, j'espère vous avoir correctement divertit !**

**Big Bisous**

**Capucine, pour vous servir :) **


End file.
